Found
by Silivren Tinu
Summary: On his way to Rivendell Legolas makes a harrowing discovery. Angst, friendship. COMPLETE
1. Legolas

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hi! I'm back! I did not think that I would be able to post again so soon! (happy sigh) I have to thank my brilliant editor for this (huggles Cami), who fixed the stubborn epilogue for me._

_This story consists of two ficlets, one from Aragorn's and one from Legolas' POV, and one epilogue. Be warned that each part of the story is very short. I consider this story to be part of the same series as "A Night in Lothlórien", but it can be read alone. It is set before ANiL._

_This story is sad and angsty, but should also be sweet. I hope you enjoy:-) Please let me know what you think! I will answer to all reviewers who leave me an e-mail-address, either in one review-responses e-mail or in individual responses._

**_Thank you to ((Trinilee Greenleaf)) for beta-ing the first part, and to ((Imbecamiel)) for re-editing the whole story!_**

* * *

**_  
Title_**: Found (1/3) 

**_Author_**: Silivren Tinu (formerly known as SmilingDragonGirl)

**_Summary_**: On his way to Rivendell Legolas makes a harrowing discovery. Angst, friendship.

**_Rating_**: T (to be safe)

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own the characters and places in this story. It all belongs to the one and only J.R.R.Tolkien and as much as I'd like too, I cannot claim to be him. ;-)

**_Series_** (chronological): Found, A Night in Lothlórien

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Found** -

Part One

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The foul smell in the air made me stop in my tracks. I had lost too much at their hands not to immediately recognize the stench of orcs. The pain of still-too-fresh memories tugged at my heart, and a familiar hatred rose within me. I listened, but the forest was silent around me. The only sound was the soft pattering of the light summer rain. I hesitated for a moment. I had been travelling for days now, and I was tired. But I could not ignore this threat, and I decided to follow my instinct.

I moved through the trees like a quiet shadow, bow ready in my hand, eyes scanning for any sign of the enemy. Soon I found their tracks, and they were easy to follow, as orcs leave a path of destruction wherever they go. Even without those tracks, I could have found them simply by their foul smell. The smell got stronger, and the trees whispered silent warnings into my ears. A small clearing opened in front of me, and then I saw them.

The orcs were dead. Someone had already done my work. I let my gaze roam across the clearing and the carcasses, feeling a grim satisfaction. Then my eyes locked onto a single figure on the other side of the clearing, sitting slumped against the trunk of a tree. For a moment, my heart seemed to stop. The man was covered in blood and mud, and I could not see his face, but my heart knew him.

I ran across the clearing and dropped to my knees at his side, allowing my bow to slip out of my grasp. Sudden fear choked me, as I saw the severity of his wounds.

"Estel?" I whispered, but there came no answer. My hand trembled slightly as I touched his neck. His heart was beating still. I breathed a sigh of relief and willed my hands not to shake as I layed him down gently and started to open his tunic to be able to treat his wounds.

As I finished tending to the worst of his wounds, he stirred under my hands. I froze. Pain-glazed eyes opened and locked onto mine, as if he had known I would be there.

"L-Legolas…?" he asked weakly.

"Don't speak," I answered softly. "I am here." I could not suppress the slight quivering of my voice, and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes. Fear of losing him too. Memories still weighed heavily upon me, and there was only so much my heart could bear.

He smiled. "I believe you would find me anywhere," he whispered, and there was a silent promise in his eyes, the promise that he would not die today. Then his eyes closed, and he lost consciousness again.

Perhaps this is what friends are for: to find you when you are lost and alone and bring you home.

Estel had done that for me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_- End -_

_of the first part_


	2. Aragorn

_**Author's Notes:**_

_A big THANK YOU to all my dear reviewers: Deana, Svana, Keji, SpaceRoses, Viggomaniac, Briryan, Del Rion, HarryEstel, Captain Morrigan Savvy, FFAMasquerade2005! All of you should have the review responses by now. :-) _

_To all those lurkers out there: can I do something to make you review? (puppy eyes) Hehe. If you review or not, I hope you enjoy this story, too! ;-)_

_Here is the second part of my story, this time from Aragorn's POV. Enjoy and I'd love to get feedback:) :) :)_

_**Thank you to ((Imbecamiel)) my dear editor, and to ((Alinah)) for her comments!

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer:  
_**I do not own the characters and places in this story. It all belongs to the one and only J.R.R.Tolkien and as much as I'd like too, I cannot claim to be him. ;-)

* * *

------

**- Found -**

Part Two: Aragorn

------

I do not know what had driven them down from their lairs in the Misty Mountains that day. I had not expected to meet any of them this close to Rivendell. My senses warned me of their presence, but it was already too late. They were too near to run from, and too many to fight, but I had no choice. So I stayed and drew my sword, waiting for them to find me. I would take as many of them with me as I could.

I heard the stomping of their feet, as they broke through the undergrowth, and their harsh, guttural voices. They knew of my presence. I had so many reasons to hate these foul creatures. They had murdered my parents, brought grief to my adoptive family, and had nearly taken my closest friend from me, the brother of my soul. I thought of the pain they had caused him, as the first orcs swarmed into the clearing and saw me, their dark eyes lighting up with vicious anticipation. Raising my sword in silent greeting, I met the stares of those gleaming eyes with a cold smile.

Suddenly, all fear left me and anger took its place. A calm, burning anger that could be used and brandished like a weapon, that would both shield me and give me strength. I forgot about their numbers and the deadly situation I found myself in. This would be my day of revenge. For Legolas. For all the pain and the fear these creatures had caused him… and me.

I chose my position carefully, drawing close to a tall tree that would guard my back. Somehow, it seemed to be fitting that a tree would do now what a wood elf had done so many times before. I wondered what Legolas would have to say to that.

I watched my enemies. They must have seen something dangerous in my eyes, because they were approaching slowly now, looking around and sniffing the air as if they expected a trap. They could not understand why I showed no fear, though I was badly outnumbered and alone. I wanted to laugh at their confusion, dozens of orcs being afraid of a single man.

I waited, and then, finally, one of them barked an order in their black tongue and they charged. I fought silently, blocking strokes, parrying, slicing and hacking, turning as soon as I had killed one of them to engage the next of my foes. I felt a dark satisfaction within me whenever I felled one of the foul creatures, images of what they had done to me and those that I loved forever burned in my mind.

Many times I felt the sting of their scimitars, daggers and arrows, but I did not allow myself to feel the pain from my wounds. I would not allow them to defeat me and cause more pain. I split the skull of another orc and rammed my elbow into the sneering face of a creature that had tried to sneak up on me from behind, turning in one fluid movement and impaling the orc before the sneer could leave its face. I was panting by now, the sword heavy in my hands, waiting for the next attack.

It did not come.

I blinked and turned in a slow circle, realizing for the first time that the ground around me was littered with corpses. My enemies were dead, laying at my feet. I was alone.

A light summer rain started to fall. I raised my head and wished it would wash away the stench and the dark blood. The sword fell out of my hands, and I sank to my knees, slumping against the rough bark of the big tree behind me. I knew I should try to rise or make an effort to treat my wounds, but I could not. I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes, feeling single drops of rain touch my skin when the leaves of the tree above me swayed with the wind. A deep peace engulfed me. My eyes closed. I felt as if I were falling, and then there was only darkness.

Awareness returned slowly. I felt a deep, steady pain that made me wish to be unconscious again. But there was also something else, gentle hands touching me, cleaning and binding my wounds. Someone was with me.

I forced my eyes to open and saw a blurry figure of green and gold kneel beside me. Legolas. Somehow, I was not surprised. He was able to find me when I needed him the most, just as I had found him not too long ago. He raised his head, feeling my gaze, and our eyes met. I tried to speak his name.

"Don't speak," he answered softly. "I am here."

His voice was uneven, and I could see how shaken he was. I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew he would not be able to bear another loss, to endure even more pain. I wanted to take his hand, to reassure him, but I found I was too weak.

"I believe you would find me anywhere," I whispered and let my eyes tell him what I wanted to say. How grateful I was to always find him at my side when it mattered most.

I knew I would not die today. I could not fall when he was there to catch me. I could not die with him at my side.

There was a smile in his eyes, if not on his face, and I knew that he understood.

_- End -_

_of the second part_


	3. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes:**_

_THANK YOU to my dear reviewers: Invisigoth3, Captain Morrigan Savvy, Keji, Svana, SpaceRoses, Luinthien, Masterarcher, HarryEstel, Imbecamiel, Briryan and Del Rion! I want to give a special thank you to all of you who have accompanied me through three (in one case even four!) stories by now! (huggles)_

_To all my reviewers (and unknown lurking readers ;-) I hereby proudly present the third and last part of my story! This harmless looking epilogue has been re-written seven times and would have flown out of the window (g) if it hadn't been for Imbecamiel who had the brilliant idea to rearrange some sentences… Enjoy and please review:) :) :)_

_My next story will follow as soon as next week. :) You can find all information about my stories and series and upcoming stories in my profile (English stories section)._

_**Thank you to (((Imbecamiel))) my dear epilogue-saving editor!**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**:

I do not own the characters and places in this story. It all belongs to the one and only J.R.R.Tolkien and as much as I'd like too, I cannot claim to be him. ;-)

* * *

------

**- Found -**

Part Three: Epilogue

------

Legolas jerked awake when a gentle hand touched his head lightly.

To the relief of Elrond and everyone else, he had finally collapsed at the side of Aragorn's bed late last night, his head nearly touching the shoulder of the human, one hand resting on Estel's arm. The wood elf had steadfastly refused to leave his friend's side or take any rest until he knew that Aragorn would be well, but his body had broken down, worn out by the exhaustion of his heart and soul.

As he blinked sleepily now, he realized that he must have been asleep for hours. He could feel that the morning was near and could hear the first birds singing in the darkness. There was a blanket around him, and his shoulder was aching where it was pressed against the hard edge of the bed frame.

Straightening slowly, he came face to face with Aragorn. The human was looking back at him. The elf's eyes widened. Their gazes locked, and for a moment only their eyes spoke. Aragorn's hand slipped from Legolas head and came to rest on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it weakly. There was a strange mixture of emotional pain and affection in the man's eyes.

"I told you… I would not die," he whispered, reading the traces of sorrow and exhaustion on the elf's face.

"My mind believed you," Legolas answered softly, "but my heart could not."

He took the human's hand in his own, taking in his friend's presence with all his senses. The hand was warm and colour had returned to the deadly pale face. The stormy grey eyes held his gaze unwaveringly.

Aragorn could not help but smile as he saw the deep, quiet joy in the elf's eyes. "How did you...?" he asked, knowing that Legolas would understand.

"I was on my way to Rivendell to visit you," the elf answered.

The human's smile turned rueful at that. "In that case, I promise you… that the rest of the visit will be much more enjoyable than the beginning."

These words coaxed a smile to Legolas' face, but he did not answer. The memory of finding Aragorn in that forest, more dead than alive, was still too painful.

"Rest now," he said instead, smoothing some unruly strands of dark hair gently out of Aragorn's face. He noticed with relief that the man's forehead was cool to the touch. "You need it."

After one last scrutiny of the elf's face Aragorn's eyes closed obediently and the human fell into a deep, healing sleep. Legolas just sat there for a while, content to watch his friend's face and listen to the soft, regular sounds of his breathing. Then he settled down again, not bothering to leave his place on the floor. He drew the blanket tighter around him, and a few moments later his head sank down next to Aragorn's shoulder again, as he fell back asleep.

------

Standing silent and unnoticed in the open doorway, Elrond watched the two of them with a smile. It had been a long and dark night and he knew that losing Aragorn would have meant losing Legolas, too. The human would have died from the wounds to his body, the elf from the wounds to his heart. Elrond sighed softly. All his sons were safe now, both those who were his by blood and birth, and those who belonged to him by choice and love. Looking out of the window, he saw that the first light of dawn had appeared on the eastern horizon. With one last look on the two younger beings, who had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep, he left, closing the door silently behind him.

------

_- The End -_


End file.
